saga_of_shinobifandomcom-20200213-history
Ao
'''First Name:''' Edit Ao '''Last Name: '''Edit '''IMVU Username:'''Edit Aohebi '''Nickname(s):'''Edit '''DOB: '''Edit 12/28 '''Age:'''Edit 13 '''Affiliation: '''Edit Yumegakure '''Shinobi Rank:'''Edit Genin '''Occupation: '''Edit Ninja '''Personality & Behavior:'''Edit Ao typically is calm most of the time. His temper is not something to mess with however it takes quite a bit to piss him off. Although he doesn't show it Ao has various fantasies and is secretly a major pervert. He Is constantly training his mind and body alike as he treats his body like a temple. He works hard to help out where he can and will do anything necessary to get a job done. His sense of honor is high but that doesn't mean he doesn't know how to play dirty. the top three attributes would be his stamina, speed, and excessive strength. Ao tends to shrug off any signs of pain whenever in combat even when the attack actually phases him he keeps his determination and performs well in critical situations. Ao thinks on his feet as a brawler should and can improvise when needed. Ao is very upfront and blunt when expressing himself he has little to no filter on what he says and accepts any consequences for his actions. '''Appearance:'''Edit Ao has steel blue colored hair that is goes down to his jawline in a messy fashion with a white and grey feather on the side. His left eye is a deep purple and sometimes has a faint glow look to it in the right lighting. His skin is a few shades tanner that pale and he stands in at a height of 5'7 and weighs approx 150 Lbs and has Lean but toned physique. He is very fit and in shape and his strength goes beyond that of his appearance. Ao is blind in one eye and wears a black eye patch over his right eye and has piercings in both his ears. He wears a black jacket with a hood with a netted undershirt and necklace around his neck. He also wears black pants with pockets on the sides to store some equipment. His tabi are black as well and he wears wraps around his ankles and lower leg area. He also has a belt around his waist with pouches attached to it for carrying equipment. He also wears anbu gauntlets that were once his father's with a few readjustments for them to fit properly. lastly he has a belt around his waist with some pouches to store the rest of his equipment as well as wearing his dads old beaten mask on it. '''Background:''' Edit Abandoned from birth due to his mother's untimely demise shortly after child birth and being left in the care of another family that were living in Yumegakure. Growing up without his family was hard enough but Ao was also born with no sight in one eye, Although he did not let him stop him in his day to day life he always found a way to work past it and it eventually became a habit of forgetting he even had another eye.Due to his lack of eye sight in that eye it acts as a moderate bolster it comes to his other senses including his strength. One day just before Ao started training at the ninja academy he got a shipment with some gear, which consist of a mask that looked beaten and worn with cut marks from a blade as well as anbu gloves, inside with a note from his father explaining the reason for Ao's long days of sorrow. Thats also the day he found out that his father was now deceased. This drove Ao to the brink knowing he had just lost the only family that he never knew he actually had. As he started his training to be a shinobi he had the gear refitted so that he could wear it himself. From that day on Ao furiously trained as hard as he could to be the best shinobi he could be making his body and mind ready for anything. He graduated the academy with the top students of his class. As Ao continues his journey he continues to train himself and work hard to honor those he has and has lost. '''Chakra Nature:'''Edit Water '''Chakra Color: '''Edit Deep Purple '''Jutsu List:'''Edit '''Academy Jutsu:''' Body Replacement Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Genjutsu: Release - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Body Flicker Technique - Rank D Hiding in Mist Technique - Rank D '''Weapons Inventory:'''Edit Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60) Jonin (70) § '''K'''§ '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' § '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each):12(18)''' § '''Senbon (cost 1 piece each):16( 16)''' § '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10):''' § '''Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each):''' § '''Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each):''' § '''Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each):''' § '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' § '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): 4 (16)''' § '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' § '''Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each)''' '''Databook:'''Edit '''Allies:'''Edit ((Jiro Sensei)) '''Enemies: '''Edit ((Bullies,Villians,Rivals,etc.)) '''Roleplay Library:'''Edit '''Approval: Itsu the Sleepy'''